


Wei and Wing the Cumbending Twins

by WritingSins_103



Series: The Book of Cumbending [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Cock Slut, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Slut, Creampie, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Incest, Kissing, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingSins_103/pseuds/WritingSins_103
Summary: [Kai] honestly didn’t mean to get caught up with the twins, but the twins were very horny and decided to pursue him, especially since his room wasn’t too far away.
Relationships: Wei/Kai (Avatar), Wei/Wing (Avatar), Wei/Wing/Kai (Avatar), Wing/Kai (Avatar)
Series: The Book of Cumbending [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1372999
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	Wei and Wing the Cumbending Twins

**Author's Note:**

> After almost a year, and lots and lots of time in quarantine...I present...

“You’re cute...” Wei whispered into Kai’s ear as Wing licked the nape of his neck.

“He really is, isn’t he...” Wing said smugly to his twin brother. Kai shuddered.

“Stop teasing me...” Kai breathed. He honestly didn’t mean to get caught up with the twins, but the twins were very horny and decided to pursue him, especially since his room wasn’t too far away.

Wei put his hand up under the airbender’s shirt and began to play with his nipples. Kai squirmed but Wei held him back.

“Doesn’t that feel good?”

Wing smirked at his brother’s comment and moved down in front of Kai’s crotch.

“Why don’t you just ask his cock?” Wing said. Wei smirked and nodded at his brother, signaling that Wing could pull down the pants. Kai’s 6 inch cock sprang up.

“Nice staff. Jinora must love sucking on this,” Wing teased.

“W-we’re only friends. S-she’s n-never seen me like this,” Kai stuttered as the stimulation from Wei’s fingers and Wing’s touch was almost unbearable.

“You guys aren’t an item then?”

Kai shook his head.

“Why don’t you do the honors Wing?” Wei smirked at his brother, as his proceeded to take off Kai’s shirt. Then, the earthbender engulfed the airbender’s cock, expertly bobbing his head up and down, getting every inch of the length slick with saliva. Kai kept one of his hands on Wing’s head, tangling his fingers with the brown hair. Then, he let out a high pitched moan, letting the twins know they made him feel good.

“You’re so cute,” Wei whispered again, giving another lick to the nape of his neck.

“I-I’m close!”

Suddenly, Wing pulled off from Kai’s twitching cock, preventing any further stimulation. Frustrated, the younger boy moved his hand to jerk his cock to completion, but Wei grabbed his wrists, moved them behind his back, and metalbended a ring around them, making shackles.

“Not yet Kai...” Wei said lowly. Kai whimpered as his cock throbbed.

“Sit up.” Wing said as stood up on the bed while he pulled his pants down to slowly reveal a good 7 inches of meat.Kai’s hole started to twitch and his cock started to leak as well.

“Suck it.” Wei commanded. Kai obeyed and first started by licking the underside of the whole length. Then he stuck his tongue under the foreskin, teasing the sensitive head. Wei moaned while Wing stood up as well to pull down his pants and reveal his 7 inch cock.

“Suck on this too Babe.” Kai took turns servicing each earthbender and made sure they were left longing for more as he stopped before they could cum. Taking whiffs of their bushes turned him on even more and soon, his cock was so hard it hurt.

“Bend over,” Wing finally demanded. Kai did as told and showed the twins a tight, twitching, pink hole.

“Beautiful,” Wei said.

“Want to taste it first?” Wing smirked. The other twin nodded, kneeling to lick from the perineum up to the sphincter. Then, Wei thrusted his tongue in and out making Kai squirmed.

“That’s so hot!” Wing said to his twin, who was lifting away from the hole with a string of saliva. Wei occupied the entrance with two fingers slick with saliva as he sucked on the leaking head of his twin.

“Come here, taste yourself,” Wei said as he shared a kiss with his brother. The hot kiss was sloppy and the erotic sounds made their members twitch and leak more.

“Maybe we should put this precum to good use,” Wing suggested, nodding his head towards Kai, who was moaning as Wei fingered him. Wei crawled over to lay on the pillows.

“Kai, come here and fuck yourself!” Wei commanded. Kai looked at Wei’s long cock with lust and positioned himself above over the tip. Slowly, he opened up, taking more and more of the length inside him.

“Yes baby! You’re so tight!” Wei smirked.

Finally, Kai reached the base of Wei’s cock and started to move up and down on it. The earthbender moaned as Kai clenched his hole even tighter. Wing watched in lust as he jerked off besides them. Soon, Wei thrusted harder and faster keeping rhythm with Kai’s moans. Balls were slapping against skin. Sweat was beading on their bodies.

“Let me get a turn too,” Wing said. Wei smirked.

“Force your cock in with mine.”

“You sure?” Wing asked.

“He’s such a cock slut. He’ll love it!” Wei said smugly. Wing pushed Kai forward onto his brother and did as told, slowly entering in the crowded entrance.

“Ah! Wait!” Kai exclaimed.

“Don’t worry, you’re going to love it!” Wing said, pulling on Kai’s hair.

“Fuck!” Kai groaned.

Kai’s hole was so tight that Wing almost came right then and there. Then, the twins began to pull out at the same time and thrust back in. Kai moaned louder in pleasure. While he hated to admit it, he really did love the feeling of being filled with cock, in this case, two.

After a while, the twins were fucking him hard and fast. Their cocks, slick with precum, slid in and out simultaneously.

“This feels so good!” Wei exclaimed. Kai moaned and moaned as their thrusts became more intense. Wei then turned Kai’s head and leaned in, locking lips with the airbender. They groaned in pleasure.

“W-Wing...” Kai moaned, breaking the kiss and turning towards the other twin. Wing leaned forward to grant his needs as Wei sucked on Kai’s neck.

“A-Ah! I’m getting close babe!” Wei shouted.

“I-Inside! I-I want i-it ins-side!” Kai pleaded.

“R-Ready?” Wing said. Seconds later, the twins impregnated their airbending slut, spurts of cum filling his hole quickly, and leaking out and down the bases and balls of their cocks. Being so turned on by this, Kai shot his load, hands free, not long after, all over his body and as far as up to his neck.

“That was so fucking hot! Wing said in satisfaction.

“Shit. It really was wasn’t it?” Wei smirked, eyeing Kai’s messy body.

Wei pulled out, positioning himself in front of both his brother’s and Kai’s faces.

“Lick it clean!” He demanded. The two looked at the cum covered, still semi-hard member and did as told, tongues mingling under his balls and with each other and they moved their way on to the tip. Wing decided to tease his twin a bit, sticking his tongue under the foreskin and tickling the sensitive head.

“Ooh, Baby, don’t do that!” Wei chuckled, pulling back. “I think that’s enough for me. Kai, lick my brother clean too.” The metal shackles were taken off to allow Kai to move more freely. Then, Kai pulled off of Wing and knelt down to lick and eat the cum off his cock too. Whereas Wei bent over to kiss his dear brother, making a passionate move on him. Then, he moved behind Kai, lifting his round ass up and spread his cheeks, eating the seed out his hole. Kai moaned in response.

When they were finally licking each other clean, the twins made Kai lay back down, still covered in his own semen. Each twin went ahead, tonguing the young boy’s body, trailing up to the dark nipples, where they sucked it hard, earning loving moans from him.  


They ended their night of lust with a three way kiss, sealing their passion for each other.


End file.
